Love The Rain
by ro-sham-bo211
Summary: One shot. Post Twilight. Tate. Kate and Tony's daughter is getting married. Kate was killed when Isabelle was just a little girl. Tony's up set and Izzie comforts him.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. I don't own the song 'Holes in the Floor of Heaven' By Steve Warner either( which the song is based on).

A/N: Normally I don't write post-Twilight fics but I made an exception. And this is from Tony's POV.

FYI: In this fic, Kate and Tony were married before all of the episodes. I needed to tell you so it made sense.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, my daughter is getting married. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her. Really, I am. Adam's a great guy. But my wife isn't here to see it. Isabelle was four when Kate died. I couldn't look at Izzie for a month. And she takes after her mom. She's gorgeous, funny and stubborn.

On the day we laid Kate to rest, it rained. It was so gloomy out and yet Izzie was so glad to spend time with her cousins. I was mad at her for that. How could she be happy when her mother just died? I understand now that she had no idea what was going on. I was mad at the world. I was mad at God and Gibbs for letting Ari get away.

After Ari was killed, I finally had some peace. I could look at my daughter without thinking about Kate and my minimal parenting skills. I was always a softie and Kate always disciplined Isabelle. When I lost Kate, every thing changed. She was still Daddy's Little Girl but I had to be the bad guy sometimes. And it got harder, the older she got.

But I remember one day, she came home crying from kindergarten.

Flashback:

"_Oh, Izzie, honey, what's wrong?"_

_It was raining that day and she wanted to wear her new pink polka dot rain coat with matching umbrella and boots. She got off the school bus and ran inside to me. She looked so cute with her long brown hair in pigtails. I had gotten good about buying clothes and things for Izzie. Except for the time she needed a bra but that's a whole different story._

_She shut the umbrella and came running to me, leaving a trail of mud behind her and soaking me with her wet coat._

"_Mrs. Wallace wanted us to draw a picture of our moms and dads so I started to draw you and then momma but I couldn't remember what she looked like," Izzie sobbed into my shirt._

_And for the first time in six months, I couldn't hold anything back. I let some tears fall as my daughter cried on my shoulder._

"_I miss her, Daddy. What if I don't ever remember!" She cried._

_I pulled myself together and moved her so she could look at me._

"_Baby Girl, listen, I'm gonna tell you something. You know momma's up in heaven, right?"_

_She wiped her eyes and nodded._

"_Well, my momma told me there are holes in the floor of heaven. See those drops?" I pointed to the rain, "Those are momma's tears. That's how I know she's watching, wishing she could be here now. So, whenever you're lonely, you have to remember that she can see you and that she's watching out for you, OK?" _

"_Yeah," Izzie said, half crying._

"_C'mon, let's go look at pictures. I'll help you remember."_

_We sat in the living room looking at pictures from our wedding, Izzie's birth and all of her birthdays up until Kate's death._

End flashback.

And my little Izzie grew up. When she was fifteen, she wanted me to start calling her Isabelle again because it 'sounded more mature'. She graduated high school in the top ten percent of her class and got accepted to a good college. Then she met Adam and now they're getting married. And I'm happy...as long as she's happy. She's been my whole world up until now and now she's leaving me.

She asked me a few months ago if she could wear her mother's wedding dress for her ceremony. She knew it was something I couldn't get rid of when she passed.

So, here I am now, sitting in the front row of the church Kate and I got married in, staring at my daughter in Kate's dress. She looks just like Kate did that day. So young and so beautiful.

The ceremony ends and she's never been happier. Kate's family came to see her and so did Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky. They had helped me out a lot when Kate was gone.

All of the guests filed outside. As Izzie came out with Adam, guests were throwing rice and yelling their congratulations.

And Kate must have seen the look on my face or knew what I had been thinking because the rain started coming down.

And Isabelle must have saw too because she walked up to me and took my hands in hers.

"Daddy, don't be sad. Momma's watchin' now."

Izzie walked away and got into the limo with Adam to head to the reception. The rain came down harder on me and I fought to not break down. I got in the car and drove to Kate's grave. I stood there, staring at the name engraved on the stone. And my tears fell. I heard another car pull up and I turned around to see Izzie get out of the limo with a dozen red roses. Silently, she walked over to where her mother laid under the grassand set down the flowers. She looked at me and saw me wiping away tears. She walked over and hugged me tight.

"I love the rain, Daddy"

"Yeah, me too, Izzie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I heard the song 'holes in the floor of heaven' on the radio and then this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry if I bored you, just needed to get it out of my system. But if you have any ideas on how to continue, let me know.


End file.
